The Horror at Brookville Lake
by DSaillant
Summary: Based on The Haunting in Connecticut. Detective Mike Sasaki and his partner, Jason Ellery investigate several mysterious disappearances at a summer camp called Brookville Lake. All chapters now uploaded.
1. Chapter 1

The door to Detective Mike Sasaki's office flew open, and slammed into the plain off-white wall.

"Wake up Mike!" the intruder said firmly. Mike awoke with a start as the intruder slapped a fat folder on his desk.

"Hey Alicia," Mike yawned. He was a Japanese man who was probably five-foot-nine. "How's our police chief doing on this fine day?"

"First of all, this is the worst storm since the flood of '79," Alicia said.

It was true. The police and fire departments had been on alert for over a week. Houses were getting struck by lightning, and trees have been falling into roads all over the suburban city of Brookville, Indiana.

"Second, we've got a new case for you," she continued. "Just before the storm started, about eight people went missing in the Brookville Lake Resort area."

Eight? Why are we just getting the report now? Mike asked, alarmed and stunned that nobody had attempted to see what had happened to them yet.

"Those people's families gave them an extra day in case they were unable to leave because of lakeside flooding," Alicia said as she sat down. "We sent David up there yesterday. He said that the camp was deserted. it took him almost 5 hours to make the trip because of destroyed roads and mudslides."

"Did he mention finding any traces of a struggle? Clothes? Blood? Impressions in the ground?"

"Not even a footprint."

"Jeez. Were they the only eight at the camp?"

"No. There were supposedly 23 to begin with. Only 15 made it out. Four of them are catatonic. One has gone completely insane. He's been babbling on about a 'ghost with a knife' ever since he and the others were brought to the hospital yesterday. The rest of them are in a normal state, and are only talking about how hard it was to get away from the camp. We know that they know something about the 'ghost with a knife,' but none of them are talking yet."

"Holy shit," Mike said. "So, do you want me to check it out?"

"As soon as the rain clears and the camp becomes operational," Alicia replied. "This might be aserial killer, so you and your partner are going to have to be really careful..."

"Whoa there, hold up sister," Mike said, cutting his boss off. "Did you say something about apartner?"

"Mike, I know you don't like having partners, but this is..."

"Don't like partners? I hate them! All they do is get in the way. Last time I had a partner, we got caught in a gang war, and he got shot in a head! I will not have a partner for this mission. No way."

"You realize that you could be the one getting shot in the head without one to watch your back, right?" Alicia said. "No solo mission for you and that's final! Read through that file. The info on all of the missing are in there. Your partner will be here in an hour or two. Please try to be nice to him."

Alicia stood up, and left his office. She left the door wide open, which Mike hated. He stood up, and slammed it shut.

"Great. That's just great," Mike thought. "This is not going to be fun."

...

Mike's partner's name was Jason Ellery. He came off as one of those people that take nothing seriously. He was 23, eleven years younger than Mike was, and he certainly looked it. His hair was a deep shade of brown, and was tossed around like he had just gotten out of bed. Mike wouldn't have been surprised if that was the case. Mike knew the first moment he laid eyes on Jason that this case wasn't going to go well.


	2. Chapter 2

The storm blew over on Tuesday, July 14, 2009, three days after Alicia Adams, chief of police, presented the BLR (Brookville Lake Resort) case to Mike Sasaki and Jason Ellery. Mike and Jason left for the camp three days after that, on the camp's grand re-opening day. Their undercover names were Mike and Jason Braxton, father and son on a camping trip for the weekend.

...

Brookville lake was beautiful in mid-summer. Besides the shoreline of the lake being covered with leaves and sticks that had come off of trees, the water was crystal clear. You could see straight through to the bottom.

The camp itself looked like an immaculate version of Camp Crystal Lake. In the center was alarge fire pit surrounded by two circular rows of benches. Instead of staying in RVs or tents, the campers rented small one or two-room cabins with mesh walls and a single bunk bed. Between each cabin was a dirt road that was lined with bright tiki torches

"This is a nice place," Jason said when he opened the door to his and Mike's cabin. "It's hard to believe that people went missing last week..."

"Jason, shut up!" Mike whispered loudly and protectively. "Didn't Alicia tell you? She doesn't want this case to get out in public."

"What's the big deal, Mike?" Jason asked. "It's not like the world will explode if I let slip that 8 people disappeared here."

"The world won't explode," Mike replied, "but the story will get twisted around until it's about serial killers from Mars coming to suck our blood. People make assumptions. They'll think that there's aserial killer on the loose when there might not be. That would be bad for the Indiana Police Department's reputation, and the Resort."

"Ah," Jason said. Mike could tell from his tone that he didn't fully understand, but half was good enough for him. "Whatever you say, Dad."


	3. Chapter 3

Two days later, Mike launched a subtle and covert investigation of the camp. He looked everywhere for any signs of the victims. H looked for footprints that could have been made in the mud. He looked for any dirt or pant displacement, any signs of a struggle. He looked for blood and broken twigs. He found nothing.

...

"Say cheese!"

There was a flash, and Mike jumped up. His concentration had been broken.

"What's with the camera?" Mike said to Jason.

"Everybody takes cameras on vacations," Jason replied. He took another snapshot. The camera was an old fashioned Polaroid.

"Do I have to spell this out for you? We're. Not. On. Vacation!" Mike said. Jason's mid was not in the investigation, and it was really getting on his nerves. Part of his anger was also that he hated getting snuck up on, but he never told anybody that.

"But we're supposed to look like we are," Jason said defensively. "Christ, Mike when was the last time you broke down and had some fun? do you have any idea how a 'dad' is supposed to act?"

Mike paused, clearly hurt by what Jason had said. He started to speak, but faltered, and walked away.

"What's his problem?" Jason thought. There was a beep, signaling that the second photo was done. He looked at the photo. It was black with a few lighter spots. He waved the photo through the air, and looked at it again.

Something was standing behind Mike.

It was a little girl, dressed completely in white. Her hair was long and black, and her skin was paper white. She appeared to be dripping wet. The first thing Jason thought was "Oh no, it's Samara!" but he then realized that there had been no little girls standing behind Mike when he took the photos.

Completely puzzled, Jason ran after Mike to see what he made of the photo.

...

Jason ran up to his cabin, and threw open the door. Mike was sitting on the lower bunk bed. As soon as he saw Jason, he stood up.

"Jason, listen, I'm sorry about earlier. I just..." he said before being cut off.

"Yeah, can you tell me in a second? I have to show you something really important," Jason said quickly, and out of breath.

"W- what?" Mike said.

"All right, this is the picture I just took of you," Jason walked up next to Mike, and showed him the pic. "I'm pretty sure there was no girl behind you."

Mike looked at the picture, and his eyes widened to the size of golf balls. He looked like he was going to faint. He grabbed the photo, and looked at the photo closer.

"Call me crazy," he said, never taking his eyes off the photo, "but I've seen this girl every day since we got here."

"You mean she was, like, looking at you?" Jason asked, stunned. Mike nodded.

"I didn't say anything because I thought she was a camper," Mike said.

"Wow," Jason said, grinning slightly. Mike could feel a bad joke coming on. "Maybe this camp is HAUNTED!" He broke out into a laugh.

"Very funny Jason," Mike said.


	4. Chapter 4

Somebody knocked on the cabin door. Mike's first thought was that Jason had forgotten his key again.

"It's unlocked Jason!" Mike said. Whoever it was knocked again. Mike stood up, and went to open the door. The person greeting him was a face very familiar to him.

The girl from the photo.

"What do you want from me?" Mike asked solemnly. The little girl smiled a sharp, toothy grin, and jumped at him.

"Mike!" Jason shouted. The Asian detective bolted up in bed, and realized that it was all a dream. "Mike, something happened outside." Mike's eyes widened, and he went outside with Jason.

The camp was completely destroyed. Many of the tiki torches were broken, and a lot of the buildings were covered in huge scratches. Benches lay tipped over in random places, others smashed. One cabin had fallen apart, and was nothing but a pile of rubble now.

"Dear God," Mike said, shocked. "What the hell happened?"

"I dunno," Jason replied, equally surprised, "but everybody's disappeared. Except for her."

Jason pointed to the demolished cabin. The girl that seemed to be haunting the camp was standing right by it.

"Hey! You! Stop!" Mike said, running towards the girl. She turned, and ran- no, floated- away into the woods.

"Mike, wait up!" Jason shouted after him. He ran after Mike and the girl.

Mike kept shouting things like 'Stop!' and 'Wait up!' He chased her, hopping over plants and ducking under branches. Eventually, though, he slipped up.

Literally.

Mike tripped over a high-up branch, and tumbled into an unseen ditch that had to be ten feet deep. The girl had floated right over it like it was nothing. Completely unable to react, Mike slammed into the ground and passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as he hit the ground, Mike found himself standing in front of a large one-story cottage that seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. Everything flashed bright white, and he was suddenly on the front steps. He suddenly became aware of a loud pulsing sound.

The light flashed again, and he was standing in front of a door that seemed to be inside the house. Then, he was in a dark cement room with nothing but a metal table in the middle. There was someone on the table. His body was naked and decomposed.

He was dead.

An older man, probably in his 60s, standing over the body. He was muttering something in astrange language (Greek, maybe?). He grabbed a small tin cup from the ground, and pryed open the dead man's mouth. He poured the contents of the cup, a thick, blackish-red liquid that looked suspiciously like blood, into the gaping hole. There was a brief pause, and then the body started convulsing. The liquid poured back out of his mouth, and then he went still. The older guy slammed his fist down on the able, and screamed.

Everything became whitewashed, and span, with a light scar of the room staying in place. Suddenly, he was back in the woods. In front of him was a large, deep hole in the ground. The old man from the cellar was dragging the body he had been experimenting on towards it. He threw the body in the hole, and it disapeared. The old man began to shovel dirt into the hole. Mike took alook in, and threw up.

The pit was full of dead bodies, all of them covered in blood. The smell was horrible. Flies buzzed around the rotting corpses. Whatever the old man had been doing, he must have done it at least 20 times, and failed each one.

Then, Mike noticed the little ghost girl come out from behind a tree. Only no, she was solid. Human. She stared at the old man in horror.

"Daddy?" she asked.

The old man, who was apparently her father, looked up from burying the bodies, and glared at her.

"Kirraley..." he said.

"Did you kill all of those people?" the girl named Kirraley asked. She started crying. "You're amurderer!"

Kirraley ran away, sobbing heavily. Her father ran after her. He was shouting things like 'Come back!' and 'Let me explain!' Meanwhile, the little girl was screaming "Murderer! Murderer!' They ran until Mike couldn't see them anymore. A moment later after they ran out of sight, they screamed unanimously. Then, there was silence.

Mike came into a clearing, and stopped dead. He was standing atop a 20-foot cliff leading into Brookville Lake. There was one rippling cloud of bubbles from something large hitting the water next to a large rock. Kirraley's father lay sprawled on the rock, blood seeping from everywhere.

They were both dead.

"Do you see why I'm here?" a voice asked from behind Mike. It was high and angelic. Without adoubt, It belonged to Kirraley's ghost. Before he could respond, his mind returned to his body. Jason stood over him.

"Mike!" the younger cop said to him. "Thank God you're all right!"

"I know where those people are," Mike said. "That man, he's practicing some sort of black magic. He's trying to contact the dead, or something. He's still doing it even when he's dead himself. He's got to repeat his actions constantly. He's the one that killed the people we're looking for!"

"What are you talking about?" Jason asked, completely bewildered.

Mike got up, grumbling about the 'Pit of Death.' He pulled himself out of the ditch he had lain in, and ran off into the woods.

"Mike, what are you doing?" Jason shouted.

"The right thing," the officer replied.


	6. Chapter 6

Mike ran into the woods. He knew where he was going, but Jason didn't. He trailed behind his partner the whole way. Soon, they reached the cottage from mike's dream, or revelation, or whatever it was.

"Okay, I saw the house behind the old guy when he was burying the bodies," Mike mumbled to himself. He walked over to a patch of dirt that looked freshly packed, "so the must be here."

The Japanese-American detective grabbed a long stick, and impaled the ground with it. He pulled it backwards, and repeated the motion multiple times.

"Mike, will you please explain to me what you are doing?" Jason asked, completely lost to the situation.

"No questions, Jason! Just dig!"Mike shouted back to him, never taking his eyes off of what he was doing. Jason shrugged, and followed suit.

The two of them dug into the ground for a few minutes before Jason screamed. Mike looked up and saw blood all over his partner's mock shovel.

"Good work," Mike said, not fazed at all by the gore. He instead grabbed a large flat rock, and started scraping the dirt away. Eventually, the upper torso of one of the dead bodies became visible.

"That's Andrew Bulrush," Jason said, trying to get over the fact that he was looking at a rotting dead guy. "He's one of the people that went missing."

"I knew it," Mike mumbled to himself. "The little girl's father has been kidnapping and experimenting on people, even in death. He's been practicing black magic on people."

"That might make sense if I knew what you were talking about," Jason replied.

"Wait here. I'll be back," Mike said. He ran off into the woods towards the camp.

...

Mike arrived back at Brookville Lake Resort, and ran right to the staff house. He rummaged around in the supply closet until he found what he was looking for.

Tiki torch fluid and matches.

There was a loud roar from outside, like something didn't like what Mike had picked up.

He was running out of time. Mike made a run for it.


	7. Chapter 7

Mike returned to the grave and opened the cap to the torch fluid.

"Is that gasoline?" Jason asked. "And matches? Bad combo, dude!"

"I know," Mike said. He poured the flammable liquid into the hole, struck a match, and let it drop. He immediately ran for cover as the dead bodies began to burn. As soon as Mike was satisfied with the fire, they ran.

"Why'd you keep the bottle?" Jason asked. "We're getting out of here, aren't we?"

"Not yet," Mike replied. "There's two bodies left."

...

Mike and Jason ran to the beach Mike had seen in his dream/vision/revelation. The cop rushed into the water, and swam to the edge of the fateful cliff. When he got to the rock that helped in killing the father, the took a deep breath, and dived down. It was hard to see through the murky water, and there was a current pushing him towards the shore, but he saw the bodies immediately. They were all but skeletons now, and thus were easy to get to the shore. Mike laid the bodies out, and looked at them for a moment.

"Two years," Jason said. "By the rate of decomposition, they've been dead two years."

In the distance, there was an inhuman roar. Branches and full trees began snapping, betting closer and closer. Whatever it was, it really didn't want those bodies to be found.

"It's too late to worry about that," Mike said. He scrambled to pick up the fuel and matches. He emptied the rest of the gasoline onto the bodies, and lit them. It was rather hot that day, and the beach was directly under the sun, so the bodies had dried enough for them to burn.

The monster i the distance shrieked again it knew that they had destroyed the bodies. That was when Jason pieced together why Mike had decided to burn any trace of dead bodies. They were the one thing anchoring the spirits in the camp to this world. If the bodies were found and/or destroyed, there would be nothing keeping the spirits of the dead on earth. They could pass on to whatever lies beyond life.

"Thank you," a voice said from the shoreline. It was the little girl that had led them into the woods. Her body was slowly unravelling into white mist. Mike smiled and nodded. The girl than dissolved into nothingness.

The creature in the woods finally burst onto the beach. It was the ghost of the father. He was dissolving himself, but was trying to take one last shot at the people that had torn his teather to the earth. He was no more before he even touched the sand.

"Do you think anybody will believe us?" Jason asked.

"No," Mike replied, 'but I believe you.

THE END


End file.
